“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by one or more servers accessible over the Internet rather than installing software locally on in-house computer systems. Technological details can be abstracted from the users who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. By way of example, social networking services can be provided in a cloud computing context.